


Cocky Charlie and Nervous Nate

by Masculine_Man_Lover



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Charlie In A Towel, Charlie is A Smartass, First Kiss, M/M, Nate Is Nervous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masculine_Man_Lover/pseuds/Masculine_Man_Lover
Summary: Nate doesn't want to be alone tonight. Charlie is more than happy to help.





	Cocky Charlie and Nervous Nate

**Author's Note:**

> G'day all!  
> It honestly stuns me how little there is of these two paired together, so I figured I'd do a little story about them.  
> Hope you enjoy and I wish for each and every one of you to keep having a fantastic day!

Nate couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach the closer he got to Charlie's flat, a swirling coil of nervousness permeated his entire being making it difficult to think straight.   
  
So, he tried very hard to focus on anything that wasn't his own thoughts.   
  
A glistening puddle on the side of the road rippling with the steady rain that was hitting its surface, the drone of cars zooming past that lit up the darkness for a brief moment, the gentle buzzing of streetlights overhead with countless bugs darting to and fro but nothing was settling his anxiety.

Upon reaching the dwelling of the other man, Nate gazed up and could see the lights on.   
  
He had called in advance, letting Charlie know he was in London and needed a place to stay.   
  
He counted to five with deep breaths and proceeded into the complex.   
  
Charlie had told him to just let himself inside and get comfortable, so that's what Nate did with no hesitation.

The apartment seemed to be much cleaner than when he had last been there, no dirty dishes or clothes strewn across the floor.   
  
It even smelled nicer because of incense burning in the kitchen.   
  
'Hmmm, wonder where he is?' Nate thought, but was answered almost immediately by a chuckle from above him.   
  
"Hey there, sunshine! Long time no see."   
  
Turning around, Nate felt his eyes widen without being able to stop them.   
  
There was Charlie Cutter with a towel wrapped around his waist obviously fresh from the shower.

Nate took in the man's form as he came down to properly greet him; Broad, Rugby player shoulders, muscled arms that could easily crush a man and a fine amount of hair covering his pecs and toned chest.   
  
He was broken from staring by the other man capturing him in a big bear hug!   
  
"Nate, my boy! It's so bloody good to see ya."   
  
The treasure hunter gingerly placed his hands on the other's back, revelling in the strong warm feel of it, but before he could get lost in the touch, Charlie had pulled back and was looking at him up and down smiling.

Nate felt a bit uncomfortable being stared at so intently, but Charlie simply pointed towards his hair.   
  
"Going a bit grey there, mate! Haha! Welcome to the club!"   
  
Nate grinned sheepishly and punched him in the arm gently. "Call me an old man and I'll kick your ass all over this room."   
  
Charlie cocked his head to the side and gave a sly wink. "Well, then grandpa, how's about you have a seat before you break your hip?"   
  
Nate merely shook his head and sat down on the nearby couch feeling happy to rest his legs after walking all the way here from Waterloo station.  
  
Charlie vanished into the kitchen still wearing the towel and called out. "Feel like somethin' to drink, mate? I've got a whole bloody alcohol factory back 'ere."   
  
Nate thought about it but he didn't want anything strong, so he simply asked for water.   
  
"What? Can't hold your liquor like the big boys can? Suit yourself."

He appeared moments later with two glasses. One filled with clear water and the other with what seemed to be scotch.   
  
Seating himself next to Nate, Charlie handed him the water and rested his elbow on the back of the couch.   
  
"So, how you been? Plunder any worthwhile treasure, break any hearts?"   
  
Nate sipped his water thoughtfully and considered what he wanted to say.

"I've ummm..."   
  
Charlie's gaze turned from playful to serious at the sudden turn in Nate's demeanour.   
  
"...Not been feeling too good lately, if I'm being honest. I just haven't felt that thrill of the chase in awhile, you know?"   
  
Charlie took a brief sip from his drink and nodded slowly, eyes glancing down to Nate's hands which had begun to shake.   
  
"I wanted to come here because I really care about you. You seem to get me no matter where my head's at and I just didn't want to be alone tonight."

Charlie set his drink on the table and gripped Nate's hands in his own.   
  
He took note of his entire body stiffening up at the touch, clearly afraid to say what he wanted.   
  
Charlie's right hand came up to turn the other's face to his so he could see his eyes.   
  
So much kindness and love radiated from those eyes and Charlie found himself drawn into them like a thirsty man for water.   
  
"Nate..." He bit his bottom lip before cupping the other man's cheek. "...I'd very much like to kiss you now. May I?"


End file.
